A Night to Remember
by Smazzi
Summary: Yami loves it when Yugi takes control in the bedroom. PWP puzzleshipping with top!Yugi.


**Just some shameless puzzelshipping smut! I've recently been getting back into this series and I've always loved this pairing, but I'm disappointed in the lack of top Yugi.**

**Anyway, I'm not much of a writer so I apologize if there are any glaringly obvious grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it, though!**

The lithe body underneath him arched up, eager for attention. "Ah...Yugi..." He started, wrapping a slim leg around Yugi's hips.

Yugi was currently settled in between the pharaoh's thighs, leaning down and kissing up his neck. "Mm, never thought I'd see the prince of Egypt in this position." He whispered against the other's neck.

"Yugi please.." Yami hissed, but pulled Yugi closer nevertheless. He was shuddering, he realized, as he felt pure bliss run through him. Being dominated was one thing that really turned Yami on. It was a pretty big secret of his, as he tended to give off more of a controlling impression. To be honest, it was really an answer of trust. He trusted Yugi with everything he had.

"You're such a slutty king, imagine if anyone ever found out?" Yugi purred as he worked his way to the buttons of his pants.

That was another thing that Yami just couldn't get enough of. Yugi, sweet innocent Yugi, had a mouth filthier than a porn star.

"No one will find out." Yami challenged. He did it on purpose, knowing what a little shit he was. He loved getting Yugi going.

"Heh, I could tell anyone. Anzu, Jou, hell even Bakura." Yugi teased, his pants were undone and slipping down from his hips. "Bet you'd like it baby, you just want everyone to know what a whore you are for me."

Yami bit his lip, lest he moaned on the spot. "God..."

Yugi laughed softly as he planted a delicate kiss to Yami's lips, and began stroking himself through the cotton of his boxers. "Gonna fuck you good tonight, you'll be mine forever." He murmured against Yami's lips.

"Mmm." Was all Yami responded with, he trailed his hands across Yugi's back, riding his shirt up.

Yugi sat back and finished pulling his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. "Boo, if I'm naked you have to be naked too. Get up and strip for me." He demanded.

Yami blinked, a little taken back by the request. "Anything for you, Aibou." He proceeded to stand up in front of Yugi, and slowly began to pull his shirt off, throwing it to the side. Next came the pants, which he carefully undid and discarded to the floor.

Yugi sat back on the bed as Yami came closer, and straddled Yugi's hips. Yugi couldn't help but smirk, noticing that Yami was wearing tight black briefs that did no justice in hiding anything.

A soft moan escaped from Yugi's throat as he tangled his hands in Yami's hair, tugging him closer. "Mmm say it...say that you're my good little slut.." He whispered.

"Ah, I'm your good little slut..." Yami breathed out, half lidded eyes looking down at Yugi in wanting.

"I know you are...you're all mine, Other me, I want everyone to know who you belong to." Yugi growled as he began to kiss up Yami's neck, biting down at a sweet spot.

"Oh..!" Yami gasped, rolling his hips down on Yugi, eager for the tangy feeling that coursed through his body.

Yugi pulled away from Yami's neck, admiring the purpling bruise that was appearing. He couldn't wait any longer. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and fell backwards onto the bed, then rolled over so he was on top.

Yami wrapped his legs around Yugi once again, pulling him closer as the two rutted against each other. "Ahh..ahh, f-fuck, Yugi I need you now..."

"Mmm. Beg for it." Yugi lowly demanded, pushing hard against Yami's crotch.

"Oh god...please, please Yugi...fuck me...!"

A pleased smile appeared on Yugi's lips. "Anything you wish, my Pharaoh." He teased and proceeded in removing their pesky boxers, and soon got back into the position they were in before.

The atmosphere around then was getting steamy as Yugi squeezed a generous amount of lubricant on his palm, and began to slick himself up.

"Mm, can't wait to be inside of you baby. Can't wait to mark you up..." He teased.

Yami just squeezed his eyes shut, biting down on his bottom lip.

Yugi captured Yami's lips in a kiss as he interlocked their fingers together. "Ready?" Yugi quietly asked, just to be sure. As much as he liked to be rough, he had to be positive Yami was comfortable.

"Yes..." Yami answered, reaching up for another kiss. "Please Yugi, I need you...all of you..."

Yugi kept Yami's arms pinned up above his head by his wrists with one hand, and with the other he guided himself to Yami's entrance. The two made eye contact once again just as Yugi began to push in.

"Ahh..." Yami gritted, his legs squeezing against Yugi's sides. He always admired how Yugi was so confident, even with sex. "G-god Yugi…" His voice cracked due to the mix of pain and pleasure.

"Mmm." Yugi murmured as his grip on Yami's wrists tightened, and with a quick thrust he was fully sheathed in the body beneath him.

Yami gasped out Yugi's name, looking up at him. "Ahh…Yugi…I love you, Aibou…" He hissed.

Yugi smiled and licked his lips as he gently rolled his hips against Yami's ass. "Mhm. Say it again…" He quietly ordered.

"I love you…" Yami repeated, "Now touch me…ahh…Yugi, please."

"No no," Yugi started as he continued to pick up his pace, his thrusts becoming quicker. "I want to see you come untouched, baby…"

Yami knew he was close and wasn't going to last long. Only Yugi could do this to him. He would only allow Yugi to do this to him.

Yugi was close as well, his thrusts becoming sloppier, as if he was trying to fuck Yami as much as he could before he was about to go over the edge.

Yami swiftly wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck and pulled him into an eager kiss as he felt his peak, and came with a soft moan.

Yugi grunted as he pulled out of Yami, and quickly jerked himself to orgasm. "Fuck…fuck…oh god…" He gasped, before shuddering and collapsing on top of his lover.

Yami pulled Yugi close, their hearts were beating rapidly and they were both out of breath.

"That was…amazing." Yami sighed in content.

Yugi smiled. "You up for round two?"

They both laughed softly before falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
